The current disclosure relates generally to refrigerators, and more specifically, to an apparatus for breaking up ice clumps in an ice storage bin and a method of operating refrigerators to facilitate removal of the ice storage bin from the refrigerators.
Generally, a refrigerator includes an ice storage bin. The ice storage bin gets exposed to air of varying temperatures while ice is within the ice storage bin and can be removed from the refrigerator if desired. Typically ice within the ice storage bin experiences some melting and refreezing as it is exposed to varying temperatures within the ice storage bin. Over time the melting and re-freezing cycle can cause individual pieces of ice to join together, forming large clumps of ice which are too large to be dispensed from the ice storage bin and refrigerator. A typical ice storage bin and dispenser also include a spiral, rotating auger used to transport ice from the ice storage bin to where it is dispensed. This auger generally has insufficient structure to break up clumps of ice.
The refrigerator not having the ability to break up clumps of ice automatically has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that when clumps of ice do form, they can block further dispensing of ice. Another disadvantage is that users must remove the ice storage bin and remove the clumps of ice themselves, which is inconvenient.
In addition, typically ice storage bins can be removed from the refrigerator if desired, without the removal of a motor which drives auger and/or ice crusher within the ice storage bin. The ice storage bin is typically coupled to the motor in a dual fork coupling arrangement with one fork being affixed to the motor and the other being affixed to the ice storage bin. This ice storage bin is typically secured to the refrigerator by tabs or latches which must be released before the ice storage bin can be removed from the refrigerator. Typically the fork affixed to the motor rotates in either direction based on input from a user, and can stop rotation whenever the input from the user ends. This stop in operation allows the forks to orient themselves in any random point along 360° of rotation. Once the forks have stopped rotating, if a portion of one fork is vertically above a portion of the other fork, removal of the ice storage bin by a user will be very difficult.
Removal of a typical ice storage bin can be difficult if the coupling forks orient themselves in certain positions.
Therefore, a refrigerator capable of breaking up ice clumps within an ice storage bin is desired for more efficient dispensing and handling of ice. Further, a method for removal of an ice storage bin with a dual fork coupling arrangement is desired.